


library visit.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	library visit.

a modest invitation.

into her a vampire's bedroom.

don't blame him, when she walks around his castle, wearing those sleek, leather pants, it took so much self-restraint to not just sink his claws into the fabric and tear the fabric, exposing her plump rear.

_what an amazing library he has._

this turn of events may have been the most predictable. for fuck's sake, hermes smirked when verity caught wind of the prospect of entering his bedroom.

 so when he began peeling her clothes off,  _excruciatingly slowly_ _,_ verity shouldn't have been as red-faced as she was. she had nobody to blame but herself, for falling to sin and the charms of a vampire.

sharp claws tore at her undergarments. (they were retractable, he knows how delicate her skin is.)

a pale hand slid along her thigh, eagerly shoving fingers in verity's slick, needy little hole, eliciting a whine from the smaller woman. “what a shame—you've allowed yourself to be defiled and corrupted, you're unfit for the rank of princess.”

she whimpered and moaned as hermes pumped his fingers into her moist cunt, “oh fuck—. . .”

hermes grinned at the expletive that she let slip. he pressed kisses to her neck as his motions got rougher. hermes' fingers vigorously pumped deep inside her. verity's hips rocked forward, meeting hermes' knuckles as he kept his fingers buried inside her and gyrated them within.

“oh fuck, hermes, that's it—. . .”

he curled his fingers upward and essentially rammed them inside her, and at a pace verity wasn't well-adjusted to. moans quickly became animalistic howls of pleasure as she screamed his name out.

she convulsed as an orgasm tore through her. hermes withdrew his fingers from her cunt and shoved them in her mouth.

“clean them off.”

she obeyed, and the removal of hermes' fingers was replaced with his tongue, lying down beside her and rubbing her sides as he pressed soft kisses to her neck.

 


End file.
